


[Podfic] Divinest Sense

by Podfixx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bisexual John, Coded Clues, English Accent, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Podfic, Slow Burn, Soundcloud, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx
Summary: John has been sectioned — deemed to be a danger to himself and others — and is facing six months in an experimental psychiatric treatment facility. After his recent drug overdose, Sherlock is being shipped off by his brother to live amongst the mad, as though this will somehow improve his mental health. What will happen when these two damaged men meet under the least auspicious of circumstances?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 87
Kudos: 77
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020, Read Me a Story





	1. Errors in Judgement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Divinest Sense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627280) by [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie). 



> Welcome to my latest podfic - a Fandom Trumps Hate winning bid from ChrisCalledMeSweetie! Chris's generosity raised a lovely chunk of dosh for her chosen charity and I had a great deal of fun bringing her words to a different kind of life to that on the page. See if you can solve the puzzles ahead of our heroes!  
> I'll be posting a couple of chapters at a time, Monday, Wednesday and Friday.

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/lockedinjohnlock) · [1 Errors in Judgement](https://soundcloud.com/lockedinjohnlock/1-errors-in-judgement-1/s-Uk6nhFLfHen)

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/lockedinjohnlock) · [Divinest Sense music Clean Air](https://soundcloud.com/lockedinjohnlock/divinest-sense-music-clean-1/s-wplIfjQb8HV)


	2. In the Cupboard

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/lockedinjohnlock) · [2 In the Cupboard](https://soundcloud.com/lockedinjohnlock/2-in-the-cupboard-1/s-gMX1w9d45bd)


	3. Cracking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have a great weekend. Keep safe, keep well. 🧡🧡🧡

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/lockedinjohnlock) · [3 Cracking Up](https://soundcloud.com/lockedinjohnlock/3-cracking-up-1/s-9ilGUEE4x4y)


	4. In the Dark

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/lockedinjohnlock) · [4 In the Dark](https://soundcloud.com/lockedinjohnlock/4-in-the-dark-1/s-Ho3zkWvf4tW)


	5. Lab Rats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping you had a good weekend - it's been a public holiday here, as I would imagine it is for many of you - I hope you managed to put it to good use - doing or resting - whatever is most useful to you! 🧡

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/lockedinjohnlock) · [5 Lab Rats](https://soundcloud.com/lockedinjohnlock/5-lab-rats-1/s-U0C1sJLKsjj)


	6. Hidden Meanings

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/lockedinjohnlock) · [6 Hidden Meanings](https://soundcloud.com/lockedinjohnlock/6-hidden-meanings-1/s-agWxiV4q5j3)


	7. Sing for Your Supper

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/lockedinjohnlock) · [7 Sing for Your Supper](https://soundcloud.com/lockedinjohnlock/7-sing-for-your-supper-1/s-birD3ybRgrf)


	8. If You Can't Stand the Heat

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/lockedinjohnlock) · [8 If You Can't Stand the Heat](https://soundcloud.com/lockedinjohnlock/8-if-you-cant-stand-the-heat-1/s-HNZvzuHkuLU)


	9. Perchance to Dream

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/lockedinjohnlock) · [9 Perchance to Dream](https://soundcloud.com/lockedinjohnlock/9-perchance-to-dream-1/s-N4uHaDROWbz)


	10. Bond, Get Smart Bond

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/lockedinjohnlock) · [10 Bond, Get Smart Bond](https://soundcloud.com/lockedinjohnlock/10-bond-get-smart-bond-1/s-s9RoGacNX0r)


	11. Out

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/lockedinjohnlock) · [11 Out](https://soundcloud.com/lockedinjohnlock/11-out-1/s-67oPEwhsOXM)


	12. Using the Ass Key

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/lockedinjohnlock) · [12 Using the Ass Key](https://soundcloud.com/lockedinjohnlock/12-using-the-ass-key-1/s-nfLktPEQCze)


	13. Conflict

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/lockedinjohnlock) · [13 Conflict](https://soundcloud.com/lockedinjohnlock/13-conflict-1/s-irNBqFFsAEY)


	14. Re-Evaluating

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/lockedinjohnlock) · [14 Re-Evaluating](https://soundcloud.com/lockedinjohnlock/14-re-evaluating-1/s-38iol7xyweZ)


	15. So There Was a Division

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/lockedinjohnlock) · [15 So There Was a Division](https://soundcloud.com/lockedinjohnlock/15-so-there-was-a-division-1/s-WkCsGnbh6yu)


	16. Reunion

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/lockedinjohnlock) · [16 Reunion](https://soundcloud.com/lockedinjohnlock/16-reunion-1/s-cSsgHuGuXW4)


	17. Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are at the last day! I realised the other day that this pod is my 221st Sherlock pod. How very auspicious.


	18. The Best Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for joining me on this adventure with our fab duo! Thank you, too, to ChrisCalledMeSweetie for so generously donating to such worthy causes.
> 
> Join me for my next FTH2020 offering on Wednesday, when we paddle in the Good Omens pool!


End file.
